


Out With It, You!

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Almost Kiss, Awkward Dates, Banter, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Matchmaking, Shipper on Deck, riley just wants her friends to be happy, so much that she meddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like she <i>wanted</i> to break a pinky-swear, but Maya had left her no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With It, You!

**Author's Note:**

> any, any, breaking a promise

"Riley, I can't believe you."

She hated when Maya was mad at her, and she'd known one-hundred percent that what she'd done would piss Maya off. But she _had_ to, there was no way Maya was going to do it herself and she'd been patient long enough.

Lucas wasn't too happy, either but he was a lot nicer about it. Because he was Lucas and he was wonderful, that's why Maya was madly in love with him. And Maya deserved to have everything she wanted even if she was scared of it.

"You _promised_ you'd stay out of it," Maya said. "Remember? You pinky-swore!"

"I know, pinky-swear, never break," Riley said. "Look, I didn't want to..."

"But you went ahead and did it anyway," Lucas added. Riley shrugged.

"So I pulled a set-up. But keep in mind, it was Farkle and Zay's idea, too!"

"I believe it," Lucas said. "So where are they?"

"I'm not at liberty to-"

"They're behind the counter, aren't they," Maya grumbled. "Look, Riles, I know you just want everything to be happy and perfect, but you can't...I mean, let people deal with their own feelings!"

"But you were _suffering,_ " Riley said. "You and Lucas are spending all this time together but you're always so frustrated and Lucas doesn't know what to think, so...I set up this date. It's not like the campfire in Texas, but...the walls are painted a nice warm brown!"

"Riley," Lucas sighed, "you're one of the most caring people I've ever met. You'd do anything for your friends, that's why they'd do anything for you. But..."

"But we can't just let you get away with this. You're paying for our dinner, no arguments," Maya finished. Riley grinned, fishing two twenties out of her purse.

"Done! Go ahead and keep the change, too, I've been saving."

"You've had this planned for weeks, haven't you?" Maya shook her head. "Didn't your dad pull a couple stunts like this for Uncle Shawn back in the day?" She suddenly looked horrified. "Oh, no, don't tell me-"

"No, Dad had nothing to do with it," Riley said. "I was just heavily inspired by his stories. Just because it's my world doesn't mean I can't take a few cues from him, especially where the happiness of my friends is concerned!" She handed Maya the bills. "I'm going to the movies with Zay and Farkle who are most certainly not behind the counter. You two have fun!"

 

She _saw_ Farkle's shoes and Zay's shirt tails following Riley out of the restaurant. Italian, but not overpriced, and mostly pizza. A lot of different kinds of pizza.

At least she'd gotten them a booth, Maya thought. Nice and private, all the way in the corner.

"We might as well," she finally said. "I'm hungry, anyway."

"Me too." They sat down across from each other, Maya sure her cheeks were literally on fire and Lucas looking rather pink himself. "So..."

"Look...Ranger Rick. Lucas...which one do you prefer?"

"To be honest, I guess both," he said with a chuckle. "I like when you call me by my name...when you're nice to me. But the nicknames are kinda comfortable by now." He laid his hand on the table, inches from hers. "And I know you don't mean any harm."

"Well...of course not!" She could feel the heat from his fingertips, her heart starting to beat faster. "I-I was just teasing, because...I don't know! It's how I show my affection! Sometimes."

He sighed, reaching for her hand. Her first instinct was to jerk away, but she let him take it. His fingers were warm and a little sweaty...he was nervous, too?

"Maya, tell me the truth. Are you afraid of being liked that way? Do you really think it's impossible someone could...are you afraid of being hurt again?"

Well, he'd hit every possible issue in one go. She rolled her eyes, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Isn't it unethical for shrinks to date their patients, Doctor Friar?"

"Come _on,_ Maya, I don't have to be a shrink to know all that. True companions know everything about each other, or at least the big stuff," he said. "I know Riley's afraid she'll never be anyone special. I know Farkle gets lonely when his dad's away. I know _everything_ about Zay, and I know you're worried about being left behind."

"Okay, but _still_ , you could've put it in a way that didn't sound like you were about to give me pills or breathing techniques." She sighed. "Besides...it's not just that. It's...well, being in love is _weird!_ Even if everything between the five of us stayed the same forever, you're..." She smiled a little, despite herself. "You're the first guy I've ever really _liked_ that way." More than a crush, like the one she'd had on Josh. He'd always be special to her, but Lucas...

_He's like Riley. Both of them make you feel really good about yourself, about life. They believe in things, and they make you want to believe, too._

"I do want this," she finally let herself admit. "But...maybe we should take it one day at a time." He looked _relieved_ when she said that. _He's nervous, too, isn't he. He just hides it better._

"One day at a time."

They leaned in slightly, not quite over the table but enough that their faces were inches apart-

"Can I take your order?" the elderly waiter asked, and Maya giggled nervously.

"Do we know what we want, Huckleberry?"

"Give us a few minutes," Lucas said. "Sorry about that, sir!" The waiter _winked_ at them before he left, and Maya opened her menu. Food first, maybe smooches later.

She wondered if Riley, Farkle and Zay had actually gone to the movies.

_Oh, well. Guess this is yet another instance where Riley's meddling actually worked...but she'd better not pull anything like this again!_


End file.
